1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a toothbrush incorporating anti-microbial active compounds.
2. The Related Art
Toothbrush surfaces are magnets for bacteria. Surfaces are often wet which encourages transfer. Moreover, the human oral cavity is a rich source of microbial life which can attach to wetted surfaces.
Serious medical problems can arise from microbial contamination. For instance, after periodontal surgery, a patient is quite vulnerable to infection. Deep gum pockets result from the treatment which expose roots of the tooth. These root areas must be kept clean.
Re-transfer of oral originating microbes is not the only concern. Airborne bacteria of many varieties are especially prevalent in bathrooms. These nonoral organisms can attach to wet toothbrushes and thereby eventually travel into the mouth. Risks of microbial contamination are therefore great. The problem has been recognized and attempts have been reported to find solutions.
Toothbrushes are generally constructed from one or more plastic materials forming a handle. Polypropylene is one of the most popular handle material. Moderately high temperatures are needed to process polypropylene through injection molding apparatus. Unfortunately most of the effective and suitable anti-microbial agents, such as triclosan, begin to degrade at about 150.degree. C. Decomposition is less of a problem with handles produced through cast molding techniques. Of course, resins suitable for casting such as polymethylmethacrylate are more expensive than polypropylene.
An even greater issue is treatment of the bristles. These invariably are nylon filaments. Extremely high temperatures of over 200.degree. C. are necessary in the extrusion of nylon filament. Quite clearly temperature sensitive actives cannot be dispersed within the nylon during the extrusion process.
Microban.RTM. Products Company in conjunction with Johnson & Johnson have launched an anti-microbial version of the Reach.RTM. toothbrush. Thermal degradation problems have been minimized by first incorporating the anti-microbial active into a bead of polymer by low temperature extrusion. The beads are then re-heated at higher temperatures through an injection die that molds toothbrush handles. Unfortunately, bacteria can also contaminate the handles, especially the tuft holes in which the handles are inserted. Therefore, it would be desirable to obtain anti-microbial protection for all surfaces of a toothbrush.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush with both bristles and handle incorporating anti-microbial active compounds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush which can be manufactured at relatively low cost yet includes the benefit of anti-microbial protection on all surfaces of the toothbrush.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush which provides a broad spectrum of anti-microbial activity.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent through the following summary and detailed discussion.